Hujan
by RiiShi
Summary: Gara-gara hujan, aku terkena sial. Dan itu sangat menyebalkan. Tapi… Gara-gara hujan, aku dan dia bisa berasama.


Halo teman-teman! RiiShi Comeback!

Ini Fic RiiShi yang ke-2. RiiShi harap kalian suka!

**Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Hujan © RiiShi**

**Kazusa & Jin**

**K+**

**Romance**

**Warning: Typo/AU/OOC/ GaJe/Menimbulkan Kebingungan/tidak bisa dimengerti/nggak nyambung**

**Gara-gara hujan, aku terkena sial. Dan itu sangat menyebalkan. Tapi… Gara-gara hujan, aku dan dia bisa berasama.**

Happy Reading

.

.

Aku benci hujan. Benci sekali. Kenapa? Karena hujan membuat ku sial. Akan ku ceritakan pengalaman ku tentang hujan yang membuat ku sial.

* * *

Di hari itu, aku berangkat sekolah dengan wajah ceria ku. Tapi cuaca sangat tidak mendukung. Banyak genangan air, karena semalaman hujan. Walaupun begitu, aku tetap ceria. Kenapa? Karena aku ingin bertemu teman yang ku suka. Siapa? Ya tentu saja Jin Kuga.

.

ZZRRSSS

.

Aku yang sedang asyik berjalan, tiba-tiba berhenti. Tubuh ku penuh dengan air kotor. Mobil itu melaju dengan cepat, hingga genangan air mengguyuri tubuh ku.

Dengan marahnya aku berteriak, "Sialan! Hei, berhenti kau."

Mobil itu tetap melaju, dan aku mengutuki orang yang mengendarai mobil itu.

Aku sudah merias wajah ku dengan sempurna, dan tanpa di duga aku terkena sial. Dan lebih sialnya lagi, Jin yang berdiri di seberang jalan –mungkin- melihat kejadian itu. Ahhh, sangat memalukan.

Dan hasilnya aku pulang kerumah untuk berganti seragam. 'Andai saja,semalam tidak hujan, pasti tidak akan terjadi seperti ini.' Pikir ku.

* * *

Kesialan ku bukan sampai di sini saja, ada lagi kelanjutan dari kejadian itu.

* * *

Aku berlari dengan cepat menuju sekolah ku. "Cepat! Cepat! Cepat!" Gumam ku.

Aku sampai di pintu gerbang sekolah, dan kalian tahu? Pintu gerbangnya sudah di tutup. 'Ahhh, kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali.' Pikir ku.

"Paman! Aku mohon, tolong buka pintu gerbangnya." Ujar ku pada _Satpam_.

"Tidak bisa." Kata _Satpam_ itu.

"Paman kan baik. Masa Paman tega pada ku. Aku ingin belajar, Paman. Ku mohon buka pintu gerbangnya." Rayu ku. _Satpam_ itu diam.

Aku sengaja memasang wajah melas, "Baik lah, aku pulang."

"Tunggu! Kau boleh masuk." Kata _Satpam_ itu dan membuka pintu gerbangnya.

Dengan senang, aku berlari memasuki halaman sekolah. "Terimakasih, Paman."

* * *

Aku membuka pintu ruang kelas 10-A. "Oha-"

"Kazusa! Sudah jam berapa ini? Kau di hukum tidak mengikuti 1 jam pelajaran." Ujar guru _killer_ itu.

"Tapi Sensei,"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Atau kau mau membersihkan toilet, huh?"

"Ti-tidak Sensei. Lebih baik aku tidak mengikuti 1 jam pelajaran."

Aku melihat sekeliling teman-teman ku yang menatap ku. Dan aku melihat Jin yang juga menatap ku. Aku sangat malu.

* * *

Jam pelajaran ter-akhir selesai. Hujan turun dengan deras. Aku berdiri menunggu hujan berhenti. Aku tidak membawa payung. Dan teman-teman ku sudah pulang, -mungkin- Cuma aku yang berada di sekolah ini. Lengkap sudah ke-sialan ku.

"Kazusa?"

Apakah ada orang yang memanggil ku? Coba panggil nama ku sekali lagi.

"Hei, Kazusa?"

Aku menoleh, melihat orang yang baru saja memanggil nama ku. Aku terkejut, orang yang memanggil ku adalah Jin.

"Jin? Kau belum pulang?" Tanya ku.

"Belum. Aku baru selesai latihan basket." Jawabnya. Aku hanya ber-Oh-ria.

"Kau tidak membawa payung?" Tanya Jin pada ku.

"Tidak." Jawab ku. "Kau sendiri?"

"Tidak juga."

Suasana menjadi hening. Hanya ada suara hujan.

Aku dan Jin sudah 15 menit menunggu hujan reda. Dan sampai saat ini hujan masih deras. Aku harus apa?

"Kazusa!" Panggil Jin.

"Ya?" Sahut ku.

" … Apakah ada orang yang kau sukai?" Tanya Jin.

"A-ada." Jawab ku.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa orang yang kau sukai?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Rahasia." Jawab ku. "Kau sendiri? Apakah ada orang yang kau sukai?" Tanya ku pada Jin.

"Ada." Jawab nya.

"Aa, pasti karin ya? Asal kau tahu saja, Karin hanya milik Kazune. Kau tidak boleh merebutnya." Oceh ku.

"Bukan Karin," Kata Jin.

"Lalu siapa?" Tanya ku.

Tiba-tiba Jin mencium ku. Aku sangat terkejut, ada apa ini? Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

Jin menjauh. Lalu menatap ku, "Kaulah orang yang ku suka,Kazusa." Ujar Jin.

"A-aku juga suka pada mu,Jin." Ujar ku.

Apa yang ku katakan? Aku sangat malu. Aku menunduk, tidak berani menatap Jin. Hujan, berhentilah. Agar aku segera pulang.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jin, aku hanya mengagguk.

Jin menggenggam tangan ku, lalu menarik lengan ku menuju gerbang sekolah. Dan tubuh ku terguyur hujan.

"Kau ingin menunggu Hujan sampai malam? Lebih baik kita pulang dengan basah _kuyup_." Kata Jin, "Aku antar kau pulang." Lanjutnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku dan Jin berlari menerjang hujan, aku tersenyum. Walau tubuh ku di guyur hujan, asalkan ada Jin aku senang.

* * *

Ya, Begitulah akhir ceritanya. Setelah kejadian itu, esok harinya aku langsung sakit. Tapi bagi ku itu tak masalah, aku senang. Karena Jin menjenguk ku.

Dan kami sekarang berpacaran. Aku sangat senang.

END

* * *

RiiShi bikin Fic GaJe lagi... Gimana cerita yang ini?

Jelek lagi ya? Maaf ya...

RiiShi akan berusaha bikin Fic yang bagus

Tolong Review ya.

.

Fic yang berjudul 'What Is Love?', RiiShi ambil dari lirik lagu EXO - What Is Love. Terimakasih untuk **ryukutari**,fanTAOstics,**Vii Violetta Anais**,nuri, yang sudah Review Fic ku.

.Terimakasih.


End file.
